Hombre Ideal
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Incluso los mejores entrevistadores podían hacer malas interpretaciones. / SPOILERS DEL MANGA.


**Hombre Ideal.**

-¡Hola, Kohaku-chan!- mientras estaba en su descanso después de una larga sesión de entrenamiento, Kohaku recibió la visita de la hermanita de Tsukasa, Mirai. -¿Estás ocupada?- se sentó junto a ella en el tronco en el que estaba, sosteniendo una de esas cosas raras llamadas "libretas" que estaban hechas de papel y papel más duro.

-Oh, no, para nada.- le sonrió dulcemente. -¿Está todo bien? ¿Quieres hablar de algo?- le colocó una mano en el hombro, preocupada de que estuviera triste por su hermano congelado a la espera de que obtengan el secreto tras la petrificación una vez terminaran de construir el barco.

-En realidad, quería preguntarte sí estás interesada en participar en nuestra encuesta para la revista.- sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Revista?- ladeó la cabeza. –Oh, esa cosa que Gen inventó.- frunció el ceño.

-Sí, el primer lanzamiento fue muy popular, pero ha estado bajando un poco las ventas en las últimas semanas y necesitamos el dinero para comprar el petróleo, y ya sabes que quiero ayudar en lo que sea por el bien de mi hermano.- Kohaku la miró con orgullo ante eso.

-Claro, entiendo.- le dio un pequeño apretón cariñoso en su hombro. –Las hermanas menores también debemos ayudar a nuestros hermanos mayores en todo lo que podamos.- sonrió nostálgica al pensar en todo su esfuerzo para ayudar a su hermana y como al final resultó no ser inútil. –Te ayudaré en lo que necesites.- aseguró con una mirada determinada.

-¡Muchas gracias, Kohaku-chan! Entonces te contaré de que va la encuesta.- miró a su libreta. –Estamos entrevistando a chicas de la aldea Ishigami para saber cuáles son sus gustos en hombres. Gen-san dice que es un tema que interesa mucho a los hombres tanto de la era moderna como a los aldeanos y nos garantizara más ventas. ¿Podrías responder a mis preguntas lo más sinceramente posible, por favor?- la miró suplicante con sus grandes y lindos ojos.

-Por supuesto, lo que digas.- accedió sin problemas, aunque no terminó de entender lo que le dijo.

-Gracias.- sonrió radiante. –Bien. Primera pregunta: ¿Cuál elegirías entre un aldeano y un hombre moderno?-

-Oh, no creo que pueda decidir, todos tienen sus cualidades interesantes.- no creía que unos fueran mejores que otros.

-Entonces te da igual eso.- murmuró mientras escribía en su libreta. -¿Qué consideras más atractivo en un hombre?-

Kohaku se tensó. Esto se estaba poniendo demasiado personal demasiado rápido.

-¿Esto es para saber que nos gusta en hombres como amigos o… como novios?- preguntó un poco nerviosa, ya sin saber sí quería participar o no en esto.

-Como novios, claro.- murmuró confundida. –Oh, ¿entonces no te sientes cómoda con esta encuesta?- puso una carita de tristeza que de inmediato la sobresalto.

-¡N-no, no, para nada! Contestaré, solo que no había entendido antes.- carraspeó. -¿Qué consideró más atractivo en un hombre?...- susurró pensativa. De inmediato, una imagen de Senku trabajando incansablemente en algún invento se le vino a la mente, haciéndola estremecerse. Maldita sea, este no era un buen momento para volver a discutir con ella misma sí es que le gustaba o no de esa forma. –S-supongo que me gustan los hombres… con una gran fuerza… del corazón…- eso último lo dijo en voz tan baja que Mirai no escuchó.

-Hombres con una gran fuerza, entiendo.- asintió mientras anotaba. -¿Cómo crees que tu futuro novio debería ser?-

Por mucho que lo intentaba, la imagen de Senku siguió apareciéndosele en la cabeza mientras más pensaba en esa pregunta.

-B-bueno… creo que deben tener una gran resistencia para hacer muchas cosas…- incluso aunque le tomara años, él lo haría todo paso a paso sin dudar ni rendirse, siguiendo el camino de la ciencia.

-Con gran resistencia para trabajar.- anotó Mirai. -¿Tienes alguna preferencia sobre la apariencia de tu hombre ideal?- preguntó luego.

-Umm…- cabello extraño y alborotado, ojos carmesí y tan flacuchos que daban pena… Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, lo había visto descamisado y… -Bueno, supongo que me gusta que tengan un poco de musculo…- intentó no sonreír como una tonta al pensar eso.

-Hombres musculosos, varias dijeron eso.- murmuró mientras anotaba. -¿Cuál sería tu tipo de actividad favorita para hacer con tu hombre ideal?-

¿Sería muy obvio decir "ayudarlo con sus inventos científicos"? Sí, definitivamente.

-Eh… ah… umm…- se frotó los brazos, pensando en qué decir sin mentirle a la pequeña. –Cosas… ehh… ¿e-emocionantes?- él siempre decía que sus inventos científicos eran emocionantes, y a ella la emocionaba ayudarlo en lo que necesite.

-Ohh, actividades extremas. Eso suena como tú, Kohaku-chan.- sonrió mientras anotaba más. –Siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que más te disgusta de un hombre?-

Bueno, eso era fácil. Obviamente los que más le disgustaban eran los pervertidos que solo veían sus pechos y nada más, pero no quería sacar ese tema delante de la pequeña Mirai, así que pensó en otra cosa que también la disgustara mucho.

-Que sean rastreros. Como ese murciélago de Gen y el idiota de Ginro… aunque bueno, Senku a veces también es así…- pero extrañamente eso de él no le molestaba mucho, la mayoría de las veces.

-Rastreros como Gen-san, Ginro-san y Senku-san.- murmuró mientras anotaba, aunque Kohaku no entendía mucho de sus murmullos. –Última pregunta: ¿Prefieres hombres fuertes, inteligentes, divertidos o sensibles?-

Kohaku sintió el sudor perlar su frente ante esa pregunta. Sería demasiado obvio decir "hombres inteligentes", no tanto pero sí suficiente para convencer a aquellos que ya tuvieran sospechas. ¡Y lo último que necesitaba es que alguien supiera de esto cuando ella ni siquiera estaba del todo segura aún!

-B-bueno… supongo que es importante ser un poco de cada cosa.- frotó sus brazos nerviosamente una vez más.

-Pero debe haber una cosa que te guste más que las otras ¿verdad?- la miró curiosamente, inocentemente, instándola a no mentir. La mayor se mordió el labio, insegura de sí debería contestar. –Bueno, ya dijiste que te gustaban los hombres fuertes, así que solo pondré esa.- suspiró, preparándose para anotar.

-¡N-no, espera!- sacudió las manos. –Dijiste que te conteste lo más sinceramente posible así que…- suspiró, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer un poco. –Más bien sería… lo opuesto.- apartó la mirada.

Bien, al diablo, algunos iban a descubrirla, pero no quería mentirle a Mirai. Pero bueno, siempre podía negarlo sí alguien preguntaba, no es que estuviera segura por el momento de todos modos.

-¿Lo opuesto a fuerte, eh? Entonces… te gustan los hombres muy sensibles.- anotó lo que para ella era lo más opuesto a fuerte entre las opciones que tenía, mientras que Kohaku estaba demasiado nerviosa creyendo que se expondría como para prestarle atención. -¡Muy bien, gracias por tu tiempo, Kohaku-chan!- se puso en pie con una gran sonrisa.

-Eh, sí, de nada.- la despidió sacudiendo una mano cuando comenzó a marcharse, sintiéndose un poco mejor por al menos haber hecho a la niña feliz.

Al día siguiente, mientras los niños ayudaban a escribir varios números de la revista de Gen, este ojeó las entrevistas con curiosidad, quedándose con la boca abierta cuando vio la que Mirai le hizo a Kohaku.

Eso era… exactamente lo opuesto a lo que pensó que ella diría, exactamente lo opuesto a Senku.

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara, mentalista?- hablando del rey de Roma, el rey del reino científico se le acercó de pronto con Ryusui siguiéndolo junto a Francois que de nuevo estaba sirviéndole su té de la tarde. –Dijiste que ayudarías con los planos. ¿Piensas hacerlo o seguirás mirando como idiota esa revista basura que no sé por qué insististe tanto en hacer?-

Gen hizo un puchero cuando, de nuevo, el científico llamó basura a su revista. Sin embargo, rápidamente sonrió con malicia cuando algo se le pasó por la mente. Algo muy divertido.

-Oh, nada, Senku-chan~- canturreó, apenas conteniendo la risa. –Solo estaba viendo esta entrevista tan interesante que Mirai-chan le hizo a nuestra querida Kohaku-chan. Una entrevista sobre su tipo de chico ideal~- ante eso, Senku alzó una ceja.

-¿Y por qué demonios debería importarme?- rascó su oreja con el meñique, con su rostro perfectamente indiferente. -¿Vas a trabajar o qué?-

Claro, no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo, costaría más que esto llamar su atención. O al menos a primera vista eso parecía.

-Por supuesto que trabajaré, pero al menos déjame leer esta interesante entrevista una vez más.- él nunca la leería sí se la entregaba directamente, así que tendría que leerla en voz alta. –Después de que prometiera contestar lo más sinceramente posible, cuando Mirai-chan le preguntó a Kohaku-chan "¿Cuál elegirías entre un aldeano y un hombre moderno?" Kohaku-chan contesto que le da igual.- tanto Senku como Ryusui lo miraron con incredulidad, pues esa era una respuesta sin nada de interesante. –Oh, la segunda pregunta es aún mejor. Mirai-chan preguntó "¿Qué consideras más atractivo en un hombre?" y Kohaku-chan contestó "hombres con una gran fuerza".- al escuchar eso, Ryusui escupió su té.

-¡¿Qué ella dijo qué?!- gritó sorprendido, mientras que Francois y Senku se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos, pero rápidamente se recompusieron. –Imposible. ¿Seguro que es ella?-

-¡Oye, Mirai-chan!~- llamó a la jovencita, que se le acercó alegremente con una mirada curiosa. -¿Verdad que esta es la entrevista de Kohaku-chan?- preguntó para confirmar.

-¡Sí, es suya! Lo recuerdo muy bien.- aseguró luego de echarle un vistazo al papel.

-Déjame ver.- Ryusui tomó la revista ahora. –Tercera pregunta: ¿Cómo crees que tu futuro novio debería ser? Respuesta: Con una gran resistencia para trabajar. ¡¿Pero qué?!- casi se le cae la revista, pero Francois la tomó.

-Cuarta pregunta: ¿Tienes alguna preferencia sobre la apariencia de tu hombre ideal? Respuesta: Hombres musculosos.- leyó con rostro levísimamente interesado la mayordomo, provocando que la mandíbula de Ryusui cayera por los suelos.

Gen miró a Senku, sonriendo al ver su ceja alzarse y mantenerse allí en lo alto mientras el capitán leía la siguiente pregunta.

-Quinta pregunta: ¿Cuál sería tu tipo de actividad favorita para hacer con tu hombre ideal? Respuesta… ¿Actividades extremas? ¡Esto no tiene sentido!- sacudió la revista como si esta tuviera la culpa.

La ceja de Senku se sacudió un poco.

-Sexta pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que más te disgusta de un hombre?- leyó ahora Francois. –Respuesta: Que sean hombres rastreros como Gen, Ginro y… Senku…- alzó un poco las cejas, tomada por sorpresa.

-Oh, vaya~ Kohaku-chan es tan cruel ¿no lo crees Senku-chan?- Gen miró burlonamente al científico, cuya ceja temblaba incontrolablemente a este punto, casi como un tic.

-Última pregunta: ¿Prefieres hombres fuertes, inteligentes, divertidos o sensibles?- volvió a leer Ryusui. –Y ella respondió… ¿sensibles?- hizo una mueca, mirando hacia Senku y luego de nuevo a la revista, luego de nuevo a Senku y otra vez a la revista, antes de mirar a Mirai. -¿Segura que esta es Kohaku?- preguntó intentando susurrar y fallando miserablemente.

-Claro, no entiendo por qué lo dudan.- se mostró confundida.

-¿Tal vez ella estaba mintiendo?- preguntó Ryusui en un último esfuerzo por entender qué diablos estaba pasando aquí.

-No, no, para nada. Hasta se avergonzó de ser tan sincera, tuve que alentarla un poco.- la niña sonrió dulcemente.

Senku se dio la vuelta bruscamente, con las manos en la cintura y pisoteando.

-Muy bien, suficiente de perder el tiempo. ¡Les dije que a trabajar!- exclamó ya a medio camino de la zona de construcción del barco.

Gen suspiró, sabiendo que no podría salvarse de trabajar más tiempo, pero una idea malvada se le pasó por la cabeza mientras acompañaba a Ryusui todavía atónito a ser esclavizados con trabajo brutal por el bien de la ciencia.

Una semana después, Mirai volvió a acercarse a Kohaku mientras esta estaba en otro descanso, pero esta vez con la nueva revista imprimida de esa semana.

-Oh, hola, Mirai. ¿Esa es la revista donde está mi entrevista?- preguntó curiosa.

-No, esa salió la semana pasada.- rió divertida. –Esta tiene un tema similar, pero en vez de ser las chicas quienes dicen lo que les gusta de su hombre ideal, son los chicos quienes nos cuentan de sus preferencias. ¿Quieres que te lo lea?- preguntó amablemente, sabiendo que ella no estuvo ni un poco interesada en aprender a leer.

-Claro, por mí está bien. Tengo tiempo.- ambas se sentaron en el tronco del árbol y Kohaku se puso cómoda mientras la escuchaba leerle las curiosas cosas que decían los chicos, rodando los ojos cuando se encontraban con respuestas de pervertidos, aunque por suerte estaban bastante censuradas y no tendría que darle una paliza a nadie por decir cosas inadecuadas donde los niños adorables como Mirai pudieran verlas.

-Oh, esta es la entrevista que le hice a Senku-san.- murmuró de pronto, haciéndola tensarse en su lugar. –Es bastante corta, él solo contestó a una pregunta.- murmuró.

-¿Ah, sí?- la miró sorprendida. -¿Cuál?-

-La pregunta fue: "¿Qué tipo de chica te gusta?" Y su respuesta fue: "Mentirosas".-

Ambas encontraron eso incomprensible, pero luego se encogieron de hombros y pasaron página.

Típico Senku, siempre confundiendo a todos.

**Fin**.

Holaaaaaa! :D

Seh... no puedo contener mis ganas de escribir más sobre estos dos xP Es q son hermosos! :'D

Ojala q esto les haya gustado y los personajes pertenecen a Inagaki y Boichi!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
